An assembled battery is formed by connecting a plurality of unit cells in series, in parallel, or in series-parallel by using a bus bar and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an assembled battery in which use of a pair of bus bars including a series welding part and a parallel welding part achieves series connection between the cell units and parallel connection between the unit cells simultaneously.